It's High School- What do You Expect?
by jenjen182
Summary: Follow Clary to high school as she meets the ever-sexy Jace Herondale and watch the Clace, Sizzy, Jaia, and Malec, along with a little Clebastian for everyone. After Jace messes things up with our favorite redhead, will he be able to save her from the wicked grasp of Sebastian Verlac and win her back at the same time? Written in English with Spanish translation included!


_**Hi everyone! This is my second fanfic, and even though I should be updating Idris Changes Everyone, I'm still thinking up what should happen next in that story. So what about some new material? I don't know about all of you, but I absolutely adore some high school Clace! This is all human, and will involve Clary + Jace, Simon + Isabelle (it'll happen eventually *wink wink*), and some Jordan + Maia. There will also be Sebastian involved, and maybe some Clary + Sebastian along the way, but overall, this is a Clace story. If you've read Idris Changes Everyone, you guys know I'm a hardcore Clace shipper!**_

_**Clary, Simon, Isabelle, and Maia are in 11th grade (juniors), and Jace, Sebastian, and Jordan are in 12th grade (seniors). There will be a little Malec here and there, but in this story, Alec is off at college, so you won't see them too much.**_

_**As for updating, I'm thinking once a week or two- I'm in high school and the work load is EXTREMELY heavy. **_

_**Feel free to PM me if you have interest as a beta for this story, or if you just want to chat about TMI! **_

_**And reviewing- every single time I check my email (which is like 20 times a day!) and see that a new review was made, it's literally like finding a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow. Please, please, please review! Anything, anything at all makes this story better- after all, it's made for you!**_

_**Now onto the first chapter! Also, didn't mention this before, this story is in English and Español- the English version at the top, and the Español version on the bottom (separated by a line). I know there is a mix of everyone in fanfiction, so please, read away! *I am using a translator for the Español version, so I apologize if it is incorrect or offensive to anyone.**_

_**I DON'T OWN TMI! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY! **_

_**And thus, we begin.**_

Clary woke up to the screaming of her mom and to the almost constant ringing of her alarm clock.

"No." She muttered. "No, no, no."

"Clary! Get up! Time for school!" Jocelyn yelled from downstairs, the scent of burnt bacon wafting up the hallway and underneath the crack in her door. Clary moaned and ignored her, tumbling her head back into the safety of the comforter. Ah, sleep. The only time where a moody teenager was truly happy.

"Clary!" Jocelyn threw open her bedroom door, her straight auburn hair cascading down her shoulders. "It's the first day of junior year! Why aren't you up yet?"

"Sorry mom. I think my alarm clock's broken." Clary lied, opening her eyes blearily.

"Fine. Your breakfast is on the table." Jocelyn said angrily.

"Yes, because I totally want burnt breakfast," Clary muttered quietly, but not quiet enough.

Jocelyn whipped backwards and turned like a hawk. "What did you say?" She spoke in a harshly cold voice.

"I, um, said I totally want breakfast! Because when you make it, it's, um, the best ever." Clary stuttered out.

"That's what I thought." Jocelyn slammed the door and stalked down the stairs. The second after she was gone, Clary threw off her paint-splattered covers (a story for another day) and threw open her closet, digging around for something to wear and finally deciding on a tight black scoop neck with denim light-wash overalls. Tugging on her always comfortable black combat boots, she snatched her hairbrush off of her messy looking nightstand and ran it threw her hair, trying to untangle the messily red locks. She stared at herself in the mirror. She needed something else... sighing, Clary finally decided on some red lipstick. After all of Jocelyn's attempts to turn her into a makeup fanatic, nothing had ever worked. At least she didn't need to wear foundation for her clear skin, although sometimes she wished her freckles could just disappear with a snap.

Reaching for her backpack, she slung it over her shoulder and stumbled down the stairs, still a bit exhausted from a tossing and turning nervous sleep.

"Clary!" Her mom exclaimed. "How about some pancakes?"

_How about no..._ "Sure mom, that sounds great." She munched on the practically roasted breakfast; somehow, her mom had managed to make bacon taste bad, if that was even physically possible. Then again, with Jocelyn and cooking, everything was possible.

Her phone dinged. After much pleading to her mom, Clary had finally gotten an iPhone, even though it took 3 years.

_You ready for school, Clare? _-Simon

_That's like asking someone if they WANT to get hit by a truck, Si_ -Clary

_Geez, no need to be whiney. Is it that time of the month?_ -Simon

_Oh shut up _-Clary

_I'm outside when you're ready... that is if you don't die from your mom's cooking before you get there_ -Simon

_I'm pretty sure that could actually happen- I'll be there in a sec_ -Clary

She tucked her phone into her pocket and emptied her half-full plate into the trash.

"Clary, are you sure that's all you want?" Her mother asked, concerned.

"Mom, your food is so good, I can only eat a little to be perfectly full." Clary replied, putting on a grin. _As if._

Jocelyn smiled. "Have a good day honey! I love you!"

Clary nodded. "And I you."

"Say hi to Simon for me!" Her mother shrieked over the splattering of burnt food. "Oh! Oh!"

Clary rolled her eyes and headed out the front door, seeing Simon in his paint-chipped old truck as he grinned and honked his horn at her. She rolled her eyes and made sure to slam the car door extra hard as she got in. _Bang._ He winced.

"C'mon Fray, do you really need to do that?"

"Do what?" She said sarcastically.

"Well hello to you too." He threw his head back and laughed.

"How's Maia?" Clary said questioningly. Maia was Simon's girlfriend- they'd been together for about 6 months, and just about a week ago, things had been on the rocks.

"Maia's good... we're good. We're trying to make it work." He said hopefully, scratching his worn tan-colored V-neck shirt that said, "I went outside once and the graphics weren't great".

"Nice. Oh my gosh, we're gonna be late, Si!" She exclaimed, checking his barely working clock.

"Oh, that thing?" He gestured to it. "It's ten minutes ahead."

She stared at him with emerald eyes, waiting for him to realize his mistake. "Oh! It's ten minutes ahead! Crap! Hang on Fray, this is gonna be a bumpy ride.

* * *

Clary despertó a los gritos de la madre y el zumbido casi constante de su reloj despertador.

Ella murmuró 'No.' "No, no, no".

' Clary! ¡Levántate! Tiempo para la escuela!' Jocelyn grité desde abajo, el olor de quemado tocino flotando por el pasillo y por debajo de la grieta en la puerta. Clary gimió y la ignoró, rotando la cabeza hacia la seguridad de la funda. Ah, dormir. El único momento donde un adolescente malhumorado era verdaderamente feliz.

'Clary!' Jocelyn lanzó abre la puerta de su dormitorio, su cabello castaño rojizo recto en cascada por sus hombros. ' Es el primer día del tercer año de secundaria. ¿Por qué no estás todavía?'

' Mamá lo siento. Creo que mi despertador rota.' Clary mintió, abriendo los ojos apenas.

' Bien. El desayuno está sobre la mesa. " Jocelyn dijo airadamente.

'Sí, porque quiero totalmente quemado desayuno,' Clary murmuró en voz baja, pero no bastante tranquila.

Jocelyn batida hacia atrás y se volvió como un halcón. '¿Qué dijiste?' Hablaba con una voz fría duramente.

' Yo, um, dijo totalmente quiero desayunar! Porque cuando lo haces, es, los mejores de mi vida.' Clary tartamudeó hacia fuera.

'Eso es lo que yo pensaba'. Jocelyn me cerró la puerta y acechado por las escaleras. El segundo después de que ella se había ido, Clary lanzó su tapas salpicado de pintura (una historia para otro día) y lanzó abre su armario, escarbando por algo al desgaste y decidir finalmente en un apretado negro escote redondo con overoles de luz-lavado de mezclilla. Tirando de sus botas de combate negro siempre cómodo, ella le arrebató su cepillo para el pelo de su mesa de noche aspecto desordenado y corrió lanzó su cabello, intentando desenredar las cerraduras desordenado que fuera rojas. Ella me miró en el espejo. Necesitaba algo más... suspirando, Clary finalmente decidió labial rojo. Después de todo de intentos de Jocelyn para convertirla en un fanático de maquillaje, nada había trabajado. Por lo menos no necesitaba usar base para su piel clara, aunque a veces deseaba que sus pecas podrían desaparecer con un chasquido.

Buscando su mochila, ella lo colgando de su hombro y caído por las escaleras, todavía un poco cansadas de un lanzando y volviendo sueño nervioso.

'Clary!' -Exclamó su madre. 'Qué tal unos panqueques?'

¿Por qué no... 'Mamá segura, suena genial'. Ella se matara en el desayuno prácticamente asado; de alguna manera, su madre había conseguido hacer sabor tocino mal, si eso fuera posible incluso físicamente. Por otra parte, con Jocelyn y cocina, todo era posible.

Su teléfono lastimado. Después de tanto suplicar a su madre, Clary finalmente había conseguido un iPhone, aunque tomó 3 años.

¿Estás listo para la escuela, Clare? -Simon

Eso es como pedirle a alguien si quieren ser golpeado por un camión, Si-Clary

Caray, no necesitas ser quejumbroso. ¿Es esa época del mes? -Simon

Cállate - Clary

Estoy afuera cuando estés listo... eso es si no te mueres de la comida de tu mamá antes de que llegues - Simon

Estoy bastante seguro que podría pasar - ahí estaré en un segundo-Clary

Ha metido su teléfono en el bolsillo y vació su plato de lleno a la mitad en la basura.

'Clary, es seguro que eso es todo lo que quieres?' Su madre le preguntó, refirió.

'Mamá, la comida es tan buena, sólo puedo comer un poco para estar perfectamente lleno. Clary respondió, poniendo en una sonrisa. Como si.

Jocelyn sonrió. ' Tengo un cariño buen día! Te amo!'

Clary asintió con la cabeza. ' Y tú.'

'Saludar a Simón para mí!' Su madre gritó sobre las salpicaduras de comida quemada. ' ¡ Oh! ¡ Oh!'

Clary rodó los ojos y nos dirigimos por la puerta principal, viendo a Simon en su camioneta vieja pintura-astillado mientras sonreía y tocó su cuerno en ella. Ella rodó los ojos y se aseguró que golpear la puerta del coche extra duro como entró. Bang. Estremecido.

'Vamos Fray, ¿realmente necesita hacerlo?'

'¿Qué hacer?' Ella dijo sarcásticamente.

'Hola bueno también.' Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

'¿Cómo es Maia?' Clary dijo interrogadoramente. Maia era la novia de Simon - habían sido juntos durante unos 6 meses, y sólo hace una semana, las cosas hubieran sido en las rocas.

' Maia es buena... estamos bien. Estamos tratando de hacer que funcione.» Dijo que con suerte, rascándose su color V-cuello camisa gastada que decía 'salí una vez y los gráficos no eran grandes'.

"Agradable. Oh mi Dios, vamos a llegar tarde, Si!' Exclamó, revisando su reloj apenas trabajo.

' Oh, esa cosa?' Él hizo un gesto a él. 'Es diez minutos'.

Ella lo miraba con ojos de Esmeraldas, esperando que se dé cuenta de su error. ' ¡ Oh! Faltan diez minutos más adelante. A la mierda! Espera Fray, esto va a ser un viaje lleno de baches.

* * *

_**There you have it! My apologies for the Spanish once again- it's off of a translation website!**_

_**Till next week or the week after! Please, please, please REVIEW, FOLLOW, and FAVORITE!**_


End file.
